Coming Together
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This may be under-rated. Well it's about how The Indigo-go's came to be. But it's mostly about how they used to live before they came together. Neglection, Abuse, Rape, and Bounty Hunters. Sounds fun doesn't it???


Disclaimer: …Now really would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Zelda? HELL NO!!! --_-- I'd be making money, but I'm not so don't sue me.   
  
This story is about the coming together of the Indigo-go's. This is about three years before Link comes and saves the day…actually saves the three days. Enjoy.   
  
The sound of the piano softly surrounded the house and bounced of the walls. Evan sat at the source of the sound and played his soul out. He looked at the clock. 2:17. A.M. Evan walked down the stairs and looked at the one thing in the large house that showed that Evan didn't live there alone. The picture of Evan and his smiling parents killed him every time he looked at it. His parents were never home since Corra Complex was under severe weather attack. The place were 90% of all Zora's lived was suddenly placed on a fault and any minor earthquake could make it sink into the sea. After Corra's was destroyed the only place left was the abandoned Zora Hall. Evan stared out of the window. He lived in the high-class part of Corra's Complex. But many others were not as lucky…   
  
"GODDAMNIT BOY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU???" Smack. Down. Floor. Footsteps. Gone. "I didn't do anything." Japas muttered. He stood up. He hated his father. That abusive bastard.   
  
"NO JOHN NO!!!"   
  
He could hear his mother crash to the floor. Déjà vu consumed him as he walked to his room. At least he didn't have any siblings. Then there would be another wasted life. He could hear his father leave. Good I hope he never comes back. Japas thought angrily. He grabbed his basset. His one price possession. He gave it to Japas before he decided to be a drunk. An angry drunk. Japas looked out his window. So many screams. And most of them went unanswered…   
  
The tears streamed down her face as she hugged her torn off clothes to her. Lulu looked upstairs. He was there now. With her mother. She looked up at the picture of her dad. "Why did you have to die?" She asked. It had been so long since his death that the picture in her mind of him had faded and she had to relay on the old one on her desk. She could hear them stirring upstairs. He was probably getting ready to do the same thing to her mom that he did to her ten minutes ago. Only it was okay for her stepfather to sleep with her mom. But it wasn't okay for him to sleep with her. She let her voice comfort her as she sang her favorite song. "Don't let me die here. I don't wanna be alone. Don't leave me here…" her voice was cut off by her sobs. At least she had a home to live in. And at least she had at least one person who loved her…   
  
"Mikau we have to leave now."   
  
"Tijo if you don't shut the hell up he's going to see us."   
  
Tijo sighed and looked up at his partner. Bounty hunting was their lot in life. They were a great team. Tijo was the brains and Mikau was the brawns. "Got ya." He heard Mikau yell. The next thing he knew Mikau had pinned Orlion, an infamous serial murder, to the ground. He quickly electrocuted him. "How much is this guy worth again?" Mikau asked.   
  
"1,000,000 rupees."   
  
"Wowser. How much is left over after we pay our debts?"   
  
"Zip."   
  
"What???"   
  
"Dude do you know how many debts we have? And with interest?"   
  
"Damnit well where the hell are we going to sleep tonight?"   
  
"I can think of one place…"   
  
"I refuse to be taken in as charity. I don't think they would take bounty hunters anyway. I mean could you see you and me showing up at Corra Charity Center? Me with my big bad guitar and you with your drums?"   
  
"No. But where are we going to stay? I mean we've wiped out all people worth hunting here. And you know Mayor Dotour won't take Zora's as law enforcements."   
  
"You're right."   
  
"Dude…I'm always right."   
  
"That you are man that you…I'VE GOT IT!!!"   
  
"What do you got man the flu?"   
  
"No dummy I've got where we can stay tonight."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah dude look."   
  
"What?"   
  
Mikau pushed Tijo's face in the direction of the sea. "There." He said pointing out into the ocean.   
  
"I refuse to sleep in the ocean."   
  
"No idiot. There. Zora Hall."   
  
"Oh that shity place your Uncle Toto owns?"   
  
"Yeah man. But it's empty. You know what that means."   
  
"No people bothering us and no idiot criminals trying to bug us."   
  
"And more importantly no rent."   
  
Evan stepped ashore to Zora Hall. Finally he wouldn't have to face that loneliness again. This loneliness would be by choice.   
  
Japas climbed onto Zora Hall. No more drunken dad. He was feeling good.   
  
Lulu jumped onto Zora Hall. Finally…no more rapes.   
  
Miaku and Tijo leaped onto Zora Hall. Finally no rent.   
  
"Hey what are you doing here?" Everyone said at once.   
  
Silence followed. "You play guitar?" Lulu asked Mikau gesturing at his guitar case.   
  
"Yeah you play an instrument?"   
  
"I sing."   
  
"Awesome. Tijo plays drums."   
  
"I see."   
  
"I play keyboard." Evan said.   
  
"Bass." Japas said simply.   
  
"Hey maybe we should form a band…"   
  
Well you know what happens from here. Oh yeah and Corra's Complex gets destroyed. :-D.


End file.
